


Over Tea

by thesewarmstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-09
Updated: 2009-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewarmstars/pseuds/thesewarmstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Albus have their weekly tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Tea

**Author's Note:**

> **Author’s note:** I spent too much time at the yarn shop while my computer was at the doctor, and this is what happened. Thanks to atypicalsnowman for the beta.

“How are you today?” Severus asked, trying not to scrutinize him too obviously.

“I am well, my boy, I’m well. And you? How are you?”

“Well enough.”

“Ah, splendid!”

They sat in silence for a moment before Severus busied himself serving the tea. He slid a cup in front of Albus and added two sugars.

After a beat too long, Albus asked, “Ah, whose is this, then? Is this for me?”

“Yes. It is yours – I have mine here,” Severus answered, holding his own cup.

“Splendid, splendid,” Albus said, but he did not drink.

Severus drank slowly, reluctant to speak. One never knew how conversation with Albus might turn out.

“Where are you from?” Albus asked suddenly.

“Manchester,” Severus said slowly.

“Oh, how delightful! I’m from Avon as well.” Albus’ elated expression fell into confusion. “What’s your name? Do I know you?”

“I’m Severus.”

“Really? I knew a man once called Severus. Perhaps you knew him? But no, he was younger than you,” Albus said with a wistful tone.

“Oh?”

“Yes. Did you know him?”

Before Severus could answer, Albus’ eyes widened.

“Oh, I shall be late!”

“Late for what?” Severus asked, though he knew the answer.

“The wedding! Oh, I should leave. Where is my invitation?” He looked around for it, eyes darting here and there. “They didn’t send me one. I’m not invited.”

“They haven’t sent them out yet,” Severus explained. “The wedding is not until November.”

Albus’ face fell. “They’re not getting married?”

“They are. Just not today.”

“I wonder why they changed their minds. They were so well-suited.”

Severus, having learned not to argue, was silent.

“You would have liked him, I think.”

Severus blinked. “Who?”

“I liked him.” Albus giggled. “ _Liked_ him liked him, you know.”

“Who?” Severus asked again, intrigued.

“He was a beautiful boy, you know. He didn’t know it, of course. Just beautiful.”

Severus refilled their tea to keep from asking again. 

“Oh, whose is this?” Albus asked as Severus topped him off.

“That’s yours. You should drink it before it gets cold.”

Nodding, Ablus took a dutiful sip. “Where are you from?”

“Manchester.”

“Oh, Severus was from Manchester as well! Perhaps you knew him?”

Not knowing what to say, Severus gave no answer.

“You’d remember him. He was so lovely, I couldn’t help but love him.”

Severus gaped. “You loved him?”

Albus smiled. “For years. Of course, I never told him,” he added, his smile faltering. “He’d never have believed me. He’d never have me.”

Severus looked away, struggling to control his thoughts. Surely this was the Alzheimer’s speaking?

“Have we met?” Albus asked. “What’s your name? I’m Albus.”

“My name is…” He gulped. “My name is Severus.”

“Oh, how delightful! I know a Severus. I haven’t seen him in a while, though. I wish he would visit me. I miss him so.”

“I… am certain he misses you as well.”

“We’re in love, you know.”

Severus closed his eyes for a long moment. “Are you?”

Albus nodded, his face softening in a fond smile. “Very much. We’re going to the wedding together, you know. I hope he gets here soon, or we’ll be late.”

“You won’t be late. The wedding is not until November.”

“I wonder if Severus has the invitation. Perhaps they’ve decided not to invite me?”

“You will be invited – you’re the brother of the groom, you will get your invitation.”

“Brother?” Albus asked, skeptical. “Whose brother?”

“Aberforth. Your brother, Aberforth, is getting married in November.”

Albus nodded, though he did not look convinced. “I hope he gets here soon,” he said. “We still need to buy a gift. There shan’t be time, if he’s much longer.”

“Severus?” Severus asked reluctantly, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Albus nodded again, smiling this time. “Yes, we’re going together. He’s my date!” he added, giggling. “But don’t tell Mother. Mustn’t tell Mother.”

“I won’t,” Severus assured him.

“I asked him to do such terrible things,” Albus murmured. “I don’t believe he ever forgave me for it, and he shouldn’t.”

“He did, Albus. He forgave you.”

Albus shook his head. “No. He hated me for it. Terrible things. It’s why I never told him – he’d have laughed at me. He would never have me, after the things I did to him.”

“He would _never_ have laughed at you.” To his shame, Severus felt his throat begin to seize up. “Never.”

“I don’t deserve him.”

“Albus.” Severus swallowed thickly. “ _He_ does not deserve _you_.”

“Should we not leave soon? We don’t want to be late for the wedding.”

Severus’ heart lurched at Albus’ wording. Did he recognize him?

“Mustn’t be late.”

“Albus, you should say something. Tell…” _Tell me!_ “Tell him.”

“We’re going to a wedding, you know.”

“You should tell him. Tell him that you love him,” Severus said, nearly pleading, “He might… he might…” He took a deep breath. “He might love you, too. Please, Albus.”

Severus forced himself to wait, to be patient. He held his breath.

“And where are you from, my boy?”


End file.
